


unexpected plans make for the best stories

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Also a kitten, Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: When Brett’s Christmas present isn’t ready for Josh on time, he worries how his partner will react. Lucky for him, Josh seems to be in the same boat.
Relationships: Josh Diaz/Brett Talbot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	unexpected plans make for the best stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheWolfWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWolfWitch/gifts).



> For Geni, who prompted this. Happy holidays, my dear! Thank you for being such a remarkable friend!

Christmas is ruined.

At least, that’s what it feels like as Brett hangs up the phone. He stares down at the black screen, feeling an overwhelming sense of despair. He’s being dramatic and he fucking knows it. Josh won’t mind that he can’t receive his gift until the day after Christmas, but that means that half of the boxes under the tree can’t be opened. And Josh won’t complain about it because he’s the best boyfriend in the entire world. But that doesn’t mean it won’t still hurt his feelings.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he takes a deep breath to steady himself. He shuffles slowly into the living room where Josh is lounging on one of the couches, half-asleep. “Hey, babe.” He’s greeted, soft brown eyes looking up at him. “Everything okay? You look upset.”

“Yeah.” Brett sighs and sits on the arm of the couch, reaching over and rubbing his arm. “I just got some news about one of your gifts. It won’t be ready until the day after Christmas.” Better to get it over with now.

“Oh, thank fuck.” Josh breathes out, looking relieved.

“...what?” He blinks dumbly at his partner and Josh laughs.

“I had the same problem with one of mine. They texted and asked if I could get it first thing the next morning. I was going to sneak out and get breakfast.” Josh admits, rubbing the back of his neck. “This way, we can both sneak out and get out gifts and come back here and exchange them. I don’t mind waiting an extra day to open gifts. We can just go and see your sister and my dad tomorrow and hold off on presents until we’re both ready.”

“You’re not upset?” Brett asks, raising a brow at him. “I thought...”

“Brett. Love of my life. Idiot.” Josh sits up and takes both of his hands, tangling their fingers together. “How could I be upset with you for being considerate? You’re trying to give me something - which we both agreed from the start we didn’t have to do - and something happened beyond your control. The same thing happened to me. I’d be a fucking hypocrite if I was upset with you.”

“I don’t deserve you.” Brett says, sliding into the space Josh had been laying in and pulling his partner onto his lap. “Okay. We’ll wait another day. You can go out and get your gift and I’ll go and get mine.”

“Good.” Josh grins and turns his head, kissing him softly on the lips. “Now that we’ve established Christmas  _ isn’t _ ruined, would you like to ruin me?”

“Baby boy,” Brett purrs with a wicked smirk spreading, “it’s like you read my mind.” Josh’s arms wrap around him as he gets up, carrying him with ease back to their bedroom. As he pins him down to the mattress and worships the man beneath him, he’s convinced he’s got an angel in his life.

-

Brett makes his rounds around the household after gifts have been passed around, settling in beside his sister Lori. “You didn’t think to tell me, did you?” She asks quietly, not looking at him as she sips her coffee. He winces, shaking his head. “I almost spoiled the entire surprise. You should have told me you guys weren’t doing gifts until tomorrow. Don’t you dare tell me you chickened out.”

“I didn’t. It was just a huge misunderstanding. My surprise won’t be ready until tomorrow. Josh somehow found himself in the same boat and we both agreed to hold off an extra day. But I promise to call you as soon as I give it to him so you can see.” He explains, keeping his voice just as low as hers. “Has he said anything to you about his gift for me?”

“No. Even if he did, I wouldn’t be telling you. That’s cheating.” Lori tells him, rolling her eyes. “You two are complete idiots, you know that? Made for each other.”

“He asked you too, didn’t he?” Brett can’t hide his grin. “He hates surprises as much as I do.”

“I know. Remember when you tried to surprise him for a vacation last year?”

“He ruined it when he found the suitcase I packed for him. He couldn’t wait to be nosy and see what I was hiding from him.” Brett smiled fondly at the memory. He’d come home from work to find his partner grinning from ear to ear, wearing his sunglasses and lounging in board shorts and flip flops.

“And the time before that when he tried to surprise you for your birthday, but you came home early and ruined it.” Lori says, leaning over and bumping up against his shoulder. “He’s going to love it. All of it.” She says gently. “He’s so in love with you.”

“He really is, isn’t he?” Brett casts his gaze across the room. His boyfriend is sitting down with Lori’s boyfriend, completely engaged in the conversation. He knows it’s about sports and fitness, two things Josh could not care less about, but he hangs on every word. When he laughs again, some of his hair spills over his ear and frames his face. He sweeps it back with long fingers, tucking it neatly back into place, and Brett’s heart kicks up a notch.

He’s always found Josh beautiful. Ever since they’d met in high school at one of Brett’s lacrosse games. Josh had been there for the opposing team, helping run the concessions stand as some kind of detention punishment, and Brett had fallen for him instantly. They’d bonded over hot chocolate and overpriced nachos and, somehow, Brett had managed to get his number and ask him on a real date. They’d been together ever since. Josh continues to amaze him on a daily basis. Whether he’s wearing Brett’s sweats, dressing up in racy lingerie, or wearing nothing at all - he’s beautiful. And Brett knows he’s the only one that he’ll ever love.

Josh looks up after a moment, bouncing a brow at him, and Brett’s full smile blossoms. “We should probably get going,” he tells Lori without looking at her. “Josh’s dad invited us for dinner and he makes some of the best Malasadas I’ve ever had.”

“Go say your goodbyes to everyone. Wouldn’t want to keep you from your donuts.” Lori teases, lightly patting him on the stomach. He knows he’s gotten a little softer around the middle, but it’s still mostly muscle. It’s not his fault that Josh cooks the best fucking meals in the world.

“Love you.” He turns and wraps his arms around her, squeezing her tight. “And congrats again on your acceptance to the legal program at your school. You’re going to be a kickass lawyer.” He whispers against her hair.

“The best.” Leaning up, she kisses his cheek and then nudges him toward his partner. Josh rises to his feet before Brett is halfway across the room, meeting him in the center. He loops his arms around Brett’s neck and bumps their noses together, grinning up at him.

“Ready?” He asks, brushing their lips together.

“Let’s do this.” Brett grins, kissing him sweetly.

-

Brett toes off his shoes as he enters the house, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. “I can’t apologize enough,” the woman in front of him says as she leads him toward the kitchen.

“It’s okay. My partner experienced the same kind of problem with his gift for me. We just pushed back Christmas another day.” Brett says. “Was everything okay with your son?”

“Just a stomach bug. But we didn’t want to risk anyone else getting sick, so we quarantined for the day to be safe. No one else is under the weather, but we just waited a couple more days to be safe.” She says, unhooking the gate to step into the pen. “I cannot wait to be through with this pregnancy.” She adds, eyeing Brett as he steps neatly over the fence. “I miss being able to do things like that. You’re lucky you boys can’t get pregnant, I tell you.” He smothers a laugh at that, nodding his head. He and Josh have talked about it, but kids aren’t in their future. They’ll be happy with being uncles for Lori when she eventually announces a pregnancy.

“You’ve only got a couple of months left, right?” He asks politely, kneeling down. A couple of the furry babies come over to sniff at his hands, but his own pile of fluff doesn’t stir.

“Thankfully.” She stops in front of the puppies that are still sleeping and nudges one with her foot. Dark eyes blink up at her and Brett click his tongue. They shoot open and suddenly a wriggling body is at his feet, whole body wagging as the pup attempts to climb onto his lap. “He’s all ready for you. I’ve got his vet paperwork in a folder and the tags for his shots. Are you ready to take him home?”

“Absolutely.” Brett carefully picks him up, laughing as a wet tongue touches his chin. “Thanks again, Marisol. I’ll send you dozens of pictures and keep in touch.”

“You’d better.” Grinning, she waddles across the kitchen and picks up a file from the countertop. “Here you go. Baxter, be good for your new owners.” She drops an affectionate kiss to the puppy’s head and offers him the file. He tucks it under his armpit and sees himself out, a smile stretching over his features.

“He’s going to love you.” He says as he opens the car door. He clips Baxter into a harness inside a basket designed for the car, scratching him behind the ears. “I can’t wait to introduce the two of you. Your papa is going to cry.” He tells him before going around to the driver’s side.

For as long as he’s been dating Josh Diaz, his partner has wanted a puppy. Josh had always loved dogs, had grown up with one, but his childhood dog had passed shortly before his mother. Josh hadn’t kept a pet since. He’d always talked about getting one, but had put it off for one reason or another. Brett had waited until they were financially stable, living in their own house together, before he’d contacted someone about getting a puppy. It had taken three breeders to find a waiting list to be put on. They’d promised a puppy right around Christmas and he hadn’t been able to think of a better gift. Well, there was one  _ small _ exception.

When they reach the house, Brett quickly collects the puppy from his seat and pups him in the grass. He pulls out his phone and calls Josh, following closely after the curious pup. “Hey, babe. I need you to stop whatever you’re doing and come sit on the couch. Keep your eyes closed, I’m about to bring your present inside.” He informs.

“Yeah,” Josh says, sounding a little breathless. “Yeah, I think I can do that.”

“Pretty boy,” he croons softly. He sticks his foot out to stop the miscreant puppy from gnawing on a rock and clicks his tongue. “Are you being naughty without me?”

“You wish,” Josh laughs. “Just hurry, okay? I don’t know how long my surprise can wait.” He hangs up quickly and Brett frowns. Bending down, he scoops up the puppy and tucks him under his arm.

Josh is sitting on the couch when he walks inside, eyes obediently shut. “Hey, baby boy.” He greets as he takes off his shoes. “Try not to drop this, okay?” He grins and walks confidently across the room, kneeling down in front of him. As he shuffles Baxter into his one hand, the other slips into his jacket pocket. He opens the soft velvet with care and sets Baxter in Josh’s lap, holding out the box. “Okay, you can open your eyes.”

“Oh,” Josh whispers. He cradles the soft white body in his lap, staring down at him in wonder. “Oh, Brett. This is...” He lets out a shaky laugh, lightly rubbing the head of his new puppy. “Babe-“

“Meet Baxter. He’s just over eight weeks old and a total sweetheart.” Brett says, grinning. “Merry Christmas, my love.”

“Oh, Brett-“ Josh lifts up Baxter against his chest and squeezes him tightly, kissing his fur. “Babe, this is...oh god.”

“What?” Brett frowns slightly. Before Josh can answer, he hears a box moving behind him and turns his head. “Josh...”

“I can explain. Wait, is that a  _ ring?” _ Josh squeaks, but Brett can’t look at him. He’s too busy staring at the soft white and gray head that’s poking out of the box, a tongue lolling out. The most beautiful husky that he’s ever seen is looking at him from inside a gift box. He hears the thump of its tail against the box and his heart swells in his chest.

“You...” Brett’s speechless. As he stares at the puppy, a smaller black and white head peeks out slowly.  _ “Josh.” _

“I can definitely explain. You...oh my god, I can’t believe this.” Josh laughs and takes him by the chin, turning him back around. “You’ve wanted a husky for as long as I’ve known you. I put my name on a list at the shelter and they called me a few weeks ago. Nala had gotten dropped off and needed a new home and we were first on the list. She got spayed and they wanted to keep her an extra day after removing her stitches to make sure she was doing okay. And then when I was waiting to pick her up, the most gorgeous black cat crawled into my lap and curled up. They said that Simba had never done that for a stranger before and he needed a home and I couldn’t say no. And he and Nala clicked immediately and he was ready to go home today and I am a  _ weak _ man.”

“Now I feel like an asshole for not adopting.” Brett teases. “Josh...they’re beautiful.” He whispers.

“Do you think they’ll all get along?” Josh asks, scratching Baxter under his chin.

“We’ll make it work.” Brett says. He shakes his head a little in disbelief and grins. “I fucking love you.”

“The ring, Brett.” There’s a whine to Josh’s voice and he can’t help but chuckle. He lifts the small silver band from the box, holding it out to him.

“Josh Diaz, the prettiest boy I’ve ever laid eyes on, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

“Fuck yes.” Josh whispers, blinking back tears. As he adjusts the ring on his finger, Brett rises up to kiss him. He wants to deepen it, but he can still hear Nala’s tail thumping against the box she’s in. He draws back and turns, lifting the husky first and then the kitten. He’s rewarded with a dozen kisses from a squirming puppy and a mewl that makes his knees go weak. Carefully, he brings both over to the couch to introduce them to Baxter. Josh keeps a firm grasp on his pup, gently lifting him and easing him closer to the other two. Simba sniffs at him curiously, lightly batting a paw against the top of his head, and Nala is quick to lick him on the cheek.

“I think they’re going to get along just fine,” Brett murmurs fondly. “I’ve got someone coming out this weekend to look at property lines and get us estimates on a fence. Should have one after the first few weeks of the new year.”

“You thought of everything, didn’t you?” Josh asks, twisting his ring around his finger. “I guess half the presents under the tree are for the puppy?”

“You’d be correct.” Brett laughs and sets Simba down on the couch, running a hand down his spine. He’s rewarded with purring and a head butting up against his hand. “Same for you?”

“Pretty much. There’s some clothes and other things, but most of it was dog oriented. Guess now we should look into getting cat stuff. I got food and a litter box, but he’s going to need toys and probably a cat tree. And about half a million other things.” Josh says, reaching over and rubbing under Simba’s chin. “Three pets. Think we can manage it?” He asks.

“Baby boy,” Brett grins and leans in, “I can handle anything with you by my side.” And he seals his vow with a kiss, smiling against his lips.


End file.
